


Leia + Poe || by your side {fanvid}

by captainofthecity



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Last Jedi spoilers, Leia x Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthecity/pseuds/captainofthecity
Summary: A little video I made about my favorite relationship in TLJ. {THIS VIDEO AND MY NOTES CONTAIN SPOILERS}  Poe just wants to be by Leia's side.  And vice versa. ;)





	Leia + Poe || by your side {fanvid}

**Author's Note:**

> Song: The Runaway Club - By Your Side  
> The chorus is so perfect and I'm crying about Poe going from saying "General Organa" to "Leia" in such a short time. Not to mention the personal space difference between them in TFA vs TLJ. HELP. I'm FINE! Think about it. How they were standing when they completed the map to Luke vs how they're standing when they're watching Luke take on Kylo. Okay, I better not start listing off their sweet moments from the movie. Hopefully most of them are in the video and you enjoy it.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Alright, one last thing. Poe holding Leia's hand while she was in a coma and that tender removal of the tracker bracelet with the soft caress of fingers and the LONG GAZING!!. EAt your HEART out, Reylo! Sorry, nothing against Reylo. Honest. I just thought Leia and Poe stole the show when it comes to hand touching...aaaand everything else. *shrug*


End file.
